Compassion
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: After a stressful day, Pink Hemka's company is all that Hanazuki needs. No shipping, just a cute cheesy little oneshot on the relationship between Hanazuki and Pink Hemka.


**This story is a result of my boredom. I just wanted to make something cute.**

 **Regardless of Pink Hemka's canon gender, I see them as a female, so they will be referred to as such here.**

 **I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

Sometimes, all Hanazuki needed was a little break.

After a stressful day, the Moonflower was understandably exhausted and drained, and never in that time could really find any time to unwind at all. A recent Big Bad attack and having to deal with _another_ one of Chicken Plant's babies at the same time, Hanazuki was in a state of constant panic having to take care of these things on her own.

All of her friends felt pity for her, but thought that they should allow her some time alone. But nobody was as concerned as Pink Hemka, who disagreed with the decision to leave Hanazuki be.

She knew Hanazuki needed some help. Someone to talk to.

The Moonflower in question was sitting under Kiazuki's pink treasure tree, looking as if she might just turn blue and start crying, or turn lime green because she was trembling.

She was both sad and scared at the same time. Not a very good combination.

Pink Hemka, excited at managing to find her Moonflower, bounces over quickly, but coos softly to announce her presence before approaching further. Regardless, the sudden noise still made Hanazuki jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Pink!" The Moonflower whips around to face the little creature, taking several deep breaths to calm herself from the shock, "you scared me for a second... What are you doing?"

The response, as expected, was merely a bunch of Hemka babble, but Pink follows this up by jumping into Hanazuki's arms.

"...I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what you want me to do," the girl replies rather nervously, ruffling the Hemka's soft rosy fur.

Pink's smile fades slightly, starting to babble again. She tries to pantomime what she wants by pressing her ears against her own chest, shaping them into a heart, and moving forward so her ears, still in heart formation, are resting on Hanazuki's chest instead.

The Moonflower mentally tries to piece together what this expression means.

"Heart... to heart... Do you... want me to vent to you or something?"

Pink's smile returns immediately, nodding estatically before wrapping her ears around Hanazuki in a warm hug, leaning against her, eyes fluttering closed. Wanting to listen to her voice, her words, her feelings.

Hanazuki can feel Pink's soft little heartbeat, and Pink can hear Hanazuki's heartbeat in turn.

Their hearts are close... beating in harmony...

The Moonflower manages her first smile in the day, wrapping her arms around the Hemka that seemed to understand her the most, squeezing gently. So very close to each other's hearts.

"Okay. I'll talk to you, Pink, if that's what you really want me to do..." She hoped she wouldn't overwhelm the Hemka with the things she wanted to tell her.

"This moon... I love it so much, but I've noticed, it really is kinda dangerous, don't you think? I mean," she starts, "the Big Bad, the Volcano of Fears, Chicken Plant's babies, Mazzadrils... not to mention, the slow sand... that almost took _you_ away from me."

Her voice is choking up, Pink notices.

"I feel like, sometimes... it's too much. Being a Moonflower is a stressful job. I have to protect all you Hemkas, Dazzelessence, Sleepy, everyone who lives here. Don't get me wrong, I... I love you all to death, but there's so many things on this moon that could hurt you guys, and you tend to stray to those things, a lot... If anything happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself. It's my job to take care of you, and if I-I lost you somehow, it would be all my fault!"

Hanazuki's highlights turn pale blue as she begins to weep, trying to hide them from Pink Hemka, who is now gazing up at her in mild surprise.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... sometimes I dream that... the Big Bad takes you away, and I'm left all alone... I don't want to be alone... I need you, I love you... Hemkas... You're my closest friends, the first things I saw when I was born, the ones who taught me everything I know... I would be lost without you all... I don't want to be alone..."

Pink just listens, sitting on Hanazuki's lap, softly cooing, reaching out with one soft ear to caress the Moonflower's face and wipe away the seemingly endless cascade of tears from her eyes. The Hemka looks as if she might even start crying herself.

They're making eye contact. Hanazuki sees a reflection of love and adoration in the eyes of her Hemka, and almost smiles. She felt as if she could tell Pink anything at all. Just between her and Pink, the most loving of her Hemkas. She felt safe...

"When I thought you were going to leave with Kiazuki, I tried to keep my cool, but inside, I was... I was breaking... and you hugged me... I thought that would be the very last time. The Treasure Tree I grew didn't turn blue, though..."

Pink turns away, looking slightly guilty for that time. She holds out her ear to Hanazuki, jumping off of her lap.

"You want to take me somewhere?" The Moonflower hesitantly gets up from under the tree, taking Pink's ear as they begin to walk together, making their way to Mirror Plant.

The Hemka bounds next to Mirror Plant, the petals closing and reopening to reveal a mirror image of Pink's face.

Thus begins a myriad of Hemka babbling from Pink, and translation of the language from Mirror Plant.

"Hanazuki," the plant translates, looking down at the Moonflower in concern, "I wanted you to know how much we love and care about you, too. You're our Moonflower, our guardian. We _treasure_ you, too... but even a guardian needs a protector of her own, and that's... what _I_ want to do."

The Moonflower looks at Pink in slight confusion.

"Well, all of us Hemkas have the desire to protect you, Hanazuki. You've done so much for us that we want to pay it forward," Mirror Plant resumes, looking down bashfully, "and telling me what's on your mind made me want to do so even more."

Pink jumps over to Hanazuki, taking both of her hands, babbling again.

"You don't have to be sad anymore," the plant translates again.

" _You have me."_

Tears begin to form in the Moonflower's eyes again, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You have all of us," the plant resumes, smiling, "and we would _never_ abandon you."

Hanazuki picks Pink up again, wobbling a little bit from her vision blurred with tears, which were promptly wiped away by the Hemka once again.

"...Promise?" she asks shakily.

The Hemka smiles.

"I promise you," Mirror Plant finishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling much better, Hanazuki walks with Pink to the other nine Hemkas, who all brighten up immediately upon seeing her and her smile, bouncing around her in celebration.

"Hey, guys... Is it okay if I stay with all of you tonight?"

She is met with even more excited babbling.

Hanazuki finally slept peacefully that night, nine of the Hemkas in the form of a blanket to keep her warm.

But Pink Hemka slept in her arms, falling asleep to the soft, rhythmic sound of her heartbeat.

All Hanazuki really needed was some compassion.

* * *

 **this was so cheesy I'm sorry**

 **Pink is my favorite Hemka :\ I want one**


End file.
